


First Time Drinking

by stayingtrue37



Category: Mithross
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingtrue37/pseuds/stayingtrue37
Summary: MithrossRoss gets to drink, Max tries to be a good friend to take him home, they end up having some /fun/, Jess finds out, she fangirls with Adam.





	

It was the day before their long awaited vacation from work, Ross and Max were just finishing one last video with Adam before calling it a night. 

It was late due to things taking longer than it should had been with preparing to record, though it isn't that unusual to be working in the offices till around midnight. However, before they could had left and join Tim to the drive back to their apartment, Adam stopped them. 

“Sup guys, just saying that Alesa and I are having a babysitter sit on Mason tonight and we’re planning to go drinking at this new bar we found. Wanna come?” Adam said, Barney and Red behind him as they stared at them with pleading eyes. 

Normally Max and Ross won't go drinking (mostly due to Ross being under 21), but they thought it's fine since tomorrow they won't have to suffer going to work with a hangover. So they agreed and they agreed to meet up there. 

While Adam had to go back to pick up Alesa, Barney and Red carpool with Tim, Max, and Ross. Once they arrived, they picked a table away the loud music and the dance floor. 

They all talked random gibberish as time went by to wait for Adam and Alesa, not once were they not laughing due to sharing stories of themselves and making jokes. 

Just as Barney was making up a story on the spot on how he met Coach, Adam walked in and Alesa spotted them.

“Hey nerds,” Adam shouted and snort geeky-like as Alesa rolled her eyes and giggled. “I see you didn't got any drinks.” 

“Of course man,” Red said as he curled up the best he could in his chair. “We’re too afraid that we would get drunk and blackmail us or fire us. Please don't fire me.”

“Wow, glad to know that I have my employees and friends afraid of me.” 

“Duh,” Max said as he rolled his eyes. “Why else would I had beat you to the floor when given the chance? That's totally proof we fear you.”

They all laughed at the memory as it replayed in their minds. 

“I think I got brain damage cuz of that.” Adam laughed, trying to criss-cross his eyes but failing to do so. 

“Aw, well at at least you have me.” Alesa said before directing hand to herself. “Cuz, we all know I fix everything by simply being there.” 

“Wait, I thought just sucking the galactic dick helps everythi-”

“Oh gosh dang it, just shut up about that!” Max shouted as he groaned, shooting Ross a glare as Tim laughed. 

“Well, it seems Mad Max made an appearance again people.” Adam said, Max’s eyes narrowed as he glared him.

“Say that one more time.”

Sensing the soon death of her husband, Alesa suggested that maybe it's time to get some drinks and took Adam with her along Barney to get the said drinks.

As Max calm down and resume having a good time, the three ordered their drinks. 

“I think I'm just going with wine tonight.” Alesa said as she thought about her decisions of alcohol carefully. 

“What!? But we came here to drink and get drunk, not going super light and shiz.” Adam whined, Barney laughing at his outburst. 

“And I doubt you're planning to drink and drive us back safely. Look, you and the rest can have fun and drink. I'm just not willing to risk the chance of drinking and crashing in a car.” 

Seeing she indeed have a point, Adam ordered all type of drinks. A full case of 24 cans of beer, two bottles of whisky, a bottle of vodka, and a bottle of wine. He also got a free bottle of gin just because the guy working behind the bar knew him and loved his videos.

“We’re back! Missed me?” Adam said as he and Barney put down the drinks on the table.

“Always man.” Tim said as he reached for a beer. As everyone got a beer, Ross looked unsure and stayed quiet. Noticing this, Max asked him what the heck was wrong.

“It's just a little weird. I'm the only one not taking a beer, but then again I'm a minor and all…” Ross said, self-conscious and still unsure what he should do. 

Alesa heard and got their attention on her. “It would be alright if you were to drink, we’re all mature-well, old enough to look after you if you drank a tad too much.”

“I guess.” Ross said as he slowly picked up a beer. 

“Dude, you're 20. Just a year younger, don't worry bout it.” Red said, grabbing another beer. “Plus if we get caught and all, well, we’ll just blame Adam and have him pay the ticket or bail fee.” 

“Why meeeeeeeee!?” Whined Adam. 

“Alesa told him it's okay, your wife’s crimes are yours dumb butt.” Max said, taking a gulp of his barely touched beer. He eyed Ross as he too, took a sip of his own newly opened beer can. His nose wrinkled up in distaste, sticking his tongue out as if he's trying to replace the bitter taste with air instead. 

“Don't worry guys! I'll just use my ability to cry our way out of the ticket!” Tim said, grinning as his face fluster due to the alcohol influence already.

They all laughed before going to random topics. Just as soon the guys finished the beer case, Barney opened the bottle of vodka as Max opened the bottle of whisky and Red did the same with the gin.

Throughout the entire exchange of drinks, Max kept an eye on Ross. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worry bout him, but who wouldn't? First time drinking with this much alcohol doesn't seem like a good idea for anyone. 

Ross’s cheeks were flushed, he was laughing almost everything said and done. Even though he seemed to be enjoying everything, Ross seem as if it's a struggle to follow everything that is happening around him. 

Sighing to himself, he finished his shot of whiskey before standing up, balancing himself before looking at Alesa. “Imma head home now and take Ross.” 

She asked if she should take him, unsure if she should leave the giggling men or stay to make sure they don’t do something stupid. Max reassure her that he was fine, which was true if you didn't count the fact he found it hard from not looking over Alesa’s shoulder to keep his attention on Ross. 

Ross was currently laughing about something Barney said about Coach and intense training he had to go through. When Alesa finally spoke, his attention returned to her. “Just make sure to text me when you get home, that would really assure me you guys didn't die in a big ball of fire and explosion.” 

He chuckled before agreeing. “Come on Ross, we’re leaving. Also Tim, we’re taking the car.” 

Just after Adam and the rest said their goodbyes, Max helped Ross to the the car and seating him in the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt. 

As he drove home, Ross started rambling on and on and on to random shit Ross would say. Drifting to anime to wondering if Jessie continue that fanfiction of sprinkle vampires to wondering if the secret of reaching to your goals in life is making turkey noises to people who get in your way. 

Just as Max parked the car, Ross took of his seat belt and open the door. Just as Max close the door in his side, he heard a thump and a groaned. Running to the other side of the floor, his eyes drifted to Ross on the floor. Sighing, Max helped him back up and closed the door for him.

After struggling for a while to bring Ross Inside the apartment, Max closed the door and drag him to a bedroom. He send Alesa a text message quickly, remembering the promise they made, before helping Ross farther.

Just as Max finally drop him on the bed, Ross looked around confused like and giggled as he figured a secret out. “What's so funny?”

“I didn't knew you were gonna take advantage of me take me into your room, wow you have guts.” Ross said with an innocent smile. Startled at such accusation, Max looked around and noticed he did take him in his room. 

“That's not what I was gonna do!” Max shouted, feeling a blush made it known without his consideration. 

“Sure you didn't.” Ross said before sitting up and grabbed his hand, making Max fall on the bed. 

Before Max could glared at him for doing that, he felt weight on his back and warm fingers gripping his shoulder blades. He shiver at the sudden warmth, but turned his head to the side so he can see Ross on him.“And with the power of sucking the Galactic Dick, I have taken down Max, feared by many.” 

“Or I could just-” Max said as he moved so quickly that Ross lost balance and fell flat on his back, which Max quickly took advantage and pin him on the bed. “Easily overturn this and defeat you. Plus, why am I the villain!?” 

Ross only smiled at him as he tried to get away, only for Max’s hands placed his wrists above his head as one of his legs between his. Suddenly the idea of them in such a position while Ross being his cute self came into his thoughts. 

‘This, this is bad.’ Max could feel himself get slightly hard as he stare at the erotic scene before him. Ross lips slightly parted as his cheeks were stained red, eyes staring at his own, the feeling of electricity throughout his body.

Slowly leaning down, Max’s lips touched the one beneath him, having him crave for more. Peeking at Ross, he could see he have his eyes close. Grinning at the adorable man, Max pressed his lips down firmly, tongue licking Ross’s bottom lip. 

Without waiting for long, he opened his mouth and they deepened the kiss. Exploring his mouth, Max free hand went on his chest and wander down slowly. Feeling him shudder as his fingers dipped down in his pants, Max smirked and pull away from the kiss. 

His face was flushed, lips parted and pant out hot breathe, lips red and wet, and only one thing Max can describe him; he was beautiful. 

“Take of your shirt.” Max commanded, taking off his own shirt. Ross nodded and did as told, max pushing him down as he started letting his hands touch his chest. He licked Ross’s earlobe, enjoying the gasp Ross did before he moan as he bit softly on it. 

“D-don't tease me.” Ross panted, raising his hips so his erection grind against Max’s. 

Groaning in pleasure, Max decided Ross was right and started to unbuckled his own belt and let his pants slide down over his hard on. “Go to the second drawer and reach for the bottom.” 

Panting, Ross did so and found a bottle. Taking it out, he identify it as lube. He gave it to Max, who gave him a kiss as a thanks. 

Coating his fingers, he waited for Ross to take of his pants, which were soon thrown and discard. 

“Tell me when you want to stop.” Max said as he slowly enter a finger, feeling the heat and tightness. 

“Ah!” Ross moan as Max thrust his finger, showing no discomfort. At once Max added another finger, he gasp, Max noticed the discomfort and kiss him to have him distracted. 

A few times thrusting in and out his fingers, he added another as he twist, curling his fingers. 

Groaning in pleasure, Ross meet the thrusts and whine at the fact they don't fill him enough. “M-more Max.”

“R-Ross.” Max panted, his erection painfully hard from Ross’s moans and pants.

Taking fingers out, he lube his dick up before lining himself and entering slowly. Groaning as he enter, Ross moan loudly. Reaching to the hilt, Max waited till Ross gave him a sign that he's ready. 

“Move.” Whispered Ross, hands reaching for his shoulders to hold him. 

Thrusts went slow, at first, before they slowly sped up. 

Moans, groans, pants, and screams were heard in room clearly. Both in deep lust to identify which ones were whose, yet not caring at the same time. 

With the feeling he's soon to come, Max reach down to pump Ross. Keeping the pumps in time with his thrusts, Ross’s nails dig into Max's shoulder. 

Max didn't care, more like it brought more pleasure. 

Thrusts going faster, they both were coming so soon.

In one particular thrust, Ross was seeing white and was in intense pleasure. His cry out made Max knew that was the spot he need to hit, making sure to have each thrust aimed for that one spot.

“C-close… So cl-close Max.” Ross said as his eyes close shut, pleasure unbearable. Max grunted and said he was as well. 

“Ah!” Ross cum, max thrusting one more time before he filled Ross completely. Getting off Ross, Max laid next to Ross.

“Oh gosh, Jess is gonna freak if she find out about this.” Max sighed as he glance at Ross, who was snuggling into his chest now. He smiled, letting sleep take over him.

Well, it's not like she's going to find out about this….

The next day~~~~

It was a normal day at the office, or at least normal it can be with Adam, Tim, Red, and Barney with an annoying hangover.

Regretting at the fact they drank till it was 5 a.m and only have about two hours to sleep till they have to get ready for work at 7:30 a.m. 

Tim cursed Ross and Max for being able to sleep in, they all cursed them. 

James and Emily didn't give mercy and forced them work, though they did gave them a longer lunch break.

~~~~~

Alesa was at home enjoying her time with Mason and about to call her husband when time struck the time when he should have a break, when suddenly her phone ring. 

“Hello?” 

“OmgomgongomgomgOmgomgongomgomg! Is Adam there?!?!” 

Hesitantly, she quickly looked at at the called I.D. Glad it was someone she knew, she calmly responded with a smile.

“No, sorry Jess. But why don't you call his phone?”

“.......”

“Hello?”

“That's a great idea! Bye bye and thanks a ton!”

Once Jess hanged up, Alesa shrugged off the weird conversation and decided she'll talk to Adam when he gets home.

~~~~~~

“Ughhhhhh, I called dibs on the coffee maker after Adam.” Tim stated as Adam and the rest waited for the said machine to finish.

“No, I'm next. I need coffee more than you.” Red glared at Tim, puffing out his chest to make himself seem tougher.

Barney simply grunt, staring at the ceiling as if he was thinking about life. 

Suddenly a loud ring interrupted the silence and glares between Tim and Red, making everyone wince at the loudness. 

“Turn it off.” Barney gritted his teeth, covering his ear in pain. Adam winced as he took the phone out of his pocket and answer, glancing at them before saying hello.

“OMG ADAM!” 

Wincing, Adam put the phone on speaker and place it on the counter. “Yeah jess?

“MITHROSS IS REAL, THE SHIP IS SAILING AND GONNA BE SAILING FOREVER!”

Even if the headaches returning with the shouts, they all lean in with curiosity with what Jessie have to say about their friends.

“HEAR ME OUT, ME AND SHELBIE WAS GONNA DO A PRANK VIDEO TO ROSS SINCE THEY WERE COUSINS BUT WE FELL ASLEEP WHILE HIDING IN THE CLOSET IN ROSS’S ROOM. BUT THEN WE HEARD NOISES AND WERE UNCERTAIN WHAT WAS HAPPENING SO WE PEEK MAX ROOM AND THEN THEY WERE MAKING THE SHIP SAIL AND BEFORE I COULD GET EVIDENCE, SHELBIE DRAGGED ME AWAY!!!!”

“Shut up,” Adam said, shocked. Yet he was smiling, freaking out in a good way.

“IT'S TRUE.”

“THE SHIP-” Adam screamed, making the three men flinced.

“-IS SAILING!” Jessie finished, both Adam and Jessie fangirling.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not a lot of fanfics on this pair, so I did my own.


End file.
